Kim's Nightmares
by alliecat123
Summary: Kim has very bad nightmares. After some horrifying expireiences, Kim's nighmares return to haunt her. One question, why are these "nightmares" being seen when she's not sleeping? They're not real, are they? Rated T for now, might change to M for darker themes. Don't worry, it's Kick.
1. The Barn

**Hey people, this is my first fanfic, so please don't hate. Thanks! I don't own anything with a * next to it. **

KIMS POV

YES! Jack finally asked me out! To a hockey game, but it's a start. I've had a crush on Jack Brewer since I first met him, 4 years ago. He's my best friend in the hole worldWe've always been flirting, but I just thought it was in his personality. I can't wait for tonight. I look at the clock, it reads 7:48. The game starts in an hour. I sigh, and check out my window to see if Jack was in my driveway yet, but no. I hope I don't fall asleep during the game or on the way home. I have these horrible nightmares. When I say horrible, I mean HORRIBLE. I'm falling into darkness and theres a terrifying monster with a red face reaching as if to get me. I always wake up screaming. As I wake up, theres always something in the shadows, but I shake it off. That would be embarrasing if it happened at a hockey game, or worse, in front of Jack. I look out the window again, and I see Jack's old red pickup truck roll into my driveway. I grab my phone and run downstairs, grabbing my white and black Northface* and yell "Bye, Mom!". I run outside and hop into the truck. "Hey, Kim. Ready?" says Jack. He's wearing a gray sweatshirt with Buffalo Sabres written across it in black and dark blue jeans. He grins at me. "Yep. You?" I reply. "Totally! We're gonna kick their butts!" Jack says. I laugh. We pull out of the driveway and onto the main road.

We stop in front of a red light. It's dark outside now, and the dashboard clock reads 8:13. I tug up the collar of my jacket. Jack grins and rolls up the window on my side. "Cold?" he asks. "A little bit" I say. He smiles and rests his hand on my knee. I blush a little and look out the window. We're driving through the woods and it's sort of in the middle of nowhere. Actually, we ARE in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly, I hear a low rumbling sound. I look over at Jack, who looks confused then mad. "Oh crap, were out of gas!" he says. Of course right then, it starts to rain. The rain sounds like marbles on the roof. "Now what?" I ask Jack. "I don't know, I guess we should walk to see if we can find anything, even a house or farm or something. Someone who can give us a ride to a gas station." he replies. My heart starts to pound. What if we have to stay somewhere overnight? My nightmares! And walking around in rain I darkness dosen't sound like the best night ever exactly. "Come on" Jack says. I reluctantly climb out of the warm truck into the cold, wet night.

I jumped out of ther car, and walked over to Jack's side of the truck. He leaned in the truck and pulled a big, brown blanket from underneath the backseat. He took off his sweatshirt and covered the blanket with it. "What are you doing?" I ask him. "In case we have to stay overnight somewhere, we might as well be warm, right?" he answers. My heart starts to pound harder. We probably WERE going to stay overnight somewhere! "Right." I reply. He smiled at me and we began to walk through the rain. After walking about a mile, we see a tall barn and a small white house. We walk over, and stand under the porch. Jack hands we the blanket. He knocks on the door, but nobody answers. He knocks again and the door squeaks open. Jack looks back at me then walks inside. I grab his arm, pulling him back slightly. "What are you doing? There could be an old creepy guy in there!" I whisper-yell. "Naw, it's fine. Come on!" he says. He grabs my hand and pulls me inside. Theres nothing in here at all..and there's no back wall! I see the rain falling on the other side. We exit and go to the barn. It's a bit warmer in there. I feel my eyes drooping a little. I didn't realize how tired I was! Jack takes the blanket back. "You tired?" he asks and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, a little." I say. "Let's stay here tonight, I'm tired too." he says. "Hey, look!" I point up to a little ladder and a the upstairs to the barn. "Let's sleep up there!" I say. Jack chuckles and climbs up the ladder. I follow him, but I feel like I was being watched. I turned around, and saw something shadowy dart into a corner. Your just tired, Kim, I tell myself. I follow Jack the ladder.

The ground is covered in hay. Jack goes over and plops down on a big stack. I sit next to him, laying back. I'm going to wait until Jack falls asleep until I do. Jack covers us with the blanket and puts his arm around my waist. "I know you have nightmares." he says quietly. I turn and stare at him, dumbfounded. "WHAT?!" I yell. "Shh,ssh, it's okay. Your Mom told me, last week." he said. I begin to cry. What if he thinks I'm a freak? He pulls me into a hug and I cry into his shirt. He rubs my back soothingly. I calm down and lay back again. The sweet smell of the hay and the warmth of the blanket and Jack's arm make me even sleepier. I begin to doze off when I see something on the celing,a red face, it's long dark claws dug into the wooden boards and it's eyes turned black like coal. It's the demon from my dream! He's real! I shoot up, waking Jack who stands up. "Wha?" he says surprised and groggy. I blink. The demon is gone. "Kim, what's wrong?" he asks gently. "Was it the nightmares again?" I nod, and choke out "K-Kinda. But it was real, it was in the corner.." I'm shaking so bad Jack has to hold my arm to stop me. "Shhh, come on let's just go to sleep, ok?" he says, guiding me back over to the blanket. He tucks me in gently kisses my cheek. I blush, but snuggle into his chest. His arm goes back around my waist, and we fall into a deep sleep. For now..

**Thanks for reading..sorry that was really short the next one will be longer I promise! Please review, it would make my day! Tell me if you want me to continue it or tell me problems! **


	2. All Night

Sorry** for that update... I'm new here and couldn't figure out how to post it..but here it is! Sorry to keep you waiting. Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It **

KIM'S POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I comepletley forgot I had it! I sit up and check my messages. Jack shifts next to me, rolling onto his side, his back facing me. Most messages are from my mom. **Where are you? Are you ok? How was the game? **This is whate most of the messages looked like. A reminder that my phone had 10% of battery left. Before it dies, I take a glimpse at the clock. 10:43. WHAT?! But then I realize that we left around 8:00. We couldn't have been here long. Then I rememberd why we were her. I tap out a message to my mom but my phone dies. "Shoot" I grumble. I put my phone on the hay next tom me, and go back to back with Jack **(Hey, that rhymed)** I felt Jack shift again, so he rolled to his other side. He schooched closer to me, burying his face in my hair. "You awake?" he mumbles.

"I am now" I joke. He wraps his arms around my waist. "Sorry" he mumbles again. His sleepy voice was adorable! "You didn't wake me up, it was my phone" I reply, getting sleepy again. "You have your phone? I left mine in the truck. We should call someone." he says. "It's dead, but before it died I saw the time was around 10:45." I say, my eyes drooping again. "Oh" are the last words I hear before I fall asleep.

JACK'S POV

"Oh" I say. Kim dosn't answer. She fell asleep. I tuck some of her hair behind her ear. I love her so much, but now isn't a great time to tell her. When her mom told me about her nightmares, I worried for her, at first. But then I realized Kim is really strong. When she had cried earlier tonight was the first time I had ever seen her cry. I guess she didn't want me or the guys to know. I won't tell anyone, if she's that secretive about it. A stack of hay suddenly bounces in from the left corner of the room, from behind me. I turn around, gently un-wrapping my arms from Kim's waist. All I see is a dark shadow. Whatever, but where did the stack of hay come from? I slowly stand up, but a scream makes me turn around. Kim is on her back, staring up at me with such a scared expression that it scared me. She screamed again, and pointed behind me. I whip around, just in time to see a black claw scrape along the wooden boards of the wall. What the hell was going on?! I run back over to Kim.

KIM'S POV

I wake up when Jack stands up. I turn to see where he's going, and he's looking into the corner. Then I see a red, steamed face, right behind Jack. I fall onto my back and scream. Jack turns around quickly, staring at me. I scream again and point to the demon. Jack turns around again and the demon darts into the corner again, scraping his disgusting black claws on the wall. Jack runs over to me and I collapse into his arms, sobbing for the second time that night.. "Kim, ssh, what did you see?" he asks as calmly as he can. " It- was-was horrible- it came to- to get YOU but- but you didn't even do anything!" I choke out. "Shh, Kim, it's ok, I'm here." He rubs my back. He holds me in his big arms. I crawl into his lap, laying my head in the crook of his neck. Before I fall asleep for the final time, I hear him say "Heaven is a place on earth with you."

**Well, that didn't go to well, in my opinion. Like my Lana Del Rey references? If you want a link to the song, it's beautiful, and here it is: watch?v=_7-a_Cg2xz0**


	3. A Walk In The Woods

**Guys, here is Chapter 3! There is gonna be some kick in here and more scary stuff. One of the reviews asks for it to be less scary..but scary is the point of this story...so don't like don't read. Okay? Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It **

KIMS POV 

I wake up to the sound of rain on the roof. I open my eyes. I'm laying on Jack's chest, and he's still asleep. I smile, roll off and remember where we are. I get up slowly, remembering the terrifying expirience we had last night. Jack, noticing my lack of presence, wakes up and smiles up at me. "You ok?" he asks. I smile and nod. "We should probably look for a gas station today" he says. He stands up and leaves the blanket as he climbs down the ladder. "Jack, you forgot the blanket" I say. "Nah, just leave it. We're gonna be walking alot today, anyway" he replies and continues down the ladder. I follow him down and we exit the barn. It's raining again, and it's cloudy and foggy. Jack rolls down the sleeves of his sweatshirt, and I put my hood up.

We start walking into the woods behind the barn. It's muddy and cold, but being with Jack made me feel better. I'm absorbed in thoughts, when Jack suddenly throws his arm in front of me, stopping me. "Wha-" I start to say but Jack clamps his hand over my mouth. "Ssh, listen" he says. I then hear it: a scraping sound, like metal on wood. I look over at Jack, who looks as confused as I feel. I begin to sweat even though it's pretty chilly. I grasp Jack's arm and try to block out the screeching noise, which is getting louder. I cover my ears and kneel on the ground. I begin to cry again. I feel Jack sit next to me and hold me. Something black runs in front of a tree directly in front of us. I'm suddenly being thrown backwards, hitting my head against a tree. Jack is next to me, but I can't hear what he's saying. Everything is silent. A sudden voice in my head makes me cringe. _STAY AWAY FROM ME _the voice in my head screams. It's not my voice, it's a raspy, high one.

Suddenly, all sound comes back. "Kim! Please answer me! Are you ok?" Jack's voice says. "Yes" I choke out. "Oh God, your not, are you?" he says, kneeling down and pulling me into his lap. My head is throbbing, and I lay it down on Jack's shoulder. "Please don't leave me" I say, tears starting to form in my eyes. "Kim, i'll never leave you. I promise" he replies. I smile, but my head still hurts. I close my eyes and lay my head down again.

JACK'S POV

I hold Kim, trying to forget the scariest thing that ever happened to me about 20 seconds ago. The black things arm was visible behind the tree, unmoving. I was suddenly angry. What was this and what did he want? I pick up a stone near Kim's knee and chuck it at the thing. It makes a high squealing noise, and it moves from behind the treefully into view. It crawls towards me fast, long dark fangs and claws shredding the ground. It has a long black body and a red face, with white eyes. I blink. It's gone. I breathe out slowly. There is no way that was real, I think. Suddenly, a little girl walks out from behind a bush. I stare. She walks towards me. She's wearing a long, white nightgown, with...blood? on it. I stand up, then remember I'm holding onto Kim. I gently place her down (she passed out) and stand up slowly to face the girl. But when she talks, I fall over in shock.

**Ooh, cliffy! That was pretty scary, but theres more to come! I think i'll make the next one revolve around Jack and Kim's relationship more, with a tiny bit less horror stuff. Remeber to R&R!**


	4. I'm Here For You, Kim

**That was a bit scary...REALLY sorry for not updating, long story...Anyway..lot's of Kick in this chapter, *cranks down scary stuff a notch* ENJOY!**

JACK'S POV

The girl talks, and I fall backwards in shock and pain. It's high pitched screaming, burning my ears. I crawl backwards on my left hand, my right hand over my ear. The girl stares me down, then disappears in midair. The screaming stops. Kim shifts next to me. "Jack?" she sounds muffled. She talks into my shoulder, tear stains on her cheek. "Yeah, I'm here, it's me" I say. My ear still hurts, but I rest my arm over her shoulders. I see tear tracks on her dirt covered face, and she is terrified. "We have to go" I whisper into her ear. "No." She grabs my knee. "We have to, I'm not staying here any longer. Want me to carry you?" She nods, and gets on my back, piggyback style. She's pretty light, so it's easy to walk. She wraps her arms around my neck, laying her head on my back. I walk through the damp forest, and we come out onto an open, paved road. After about 15 minutes of walking, I see a small building. As I get closer, I can read a dusty old sign next to it; Toby's Motel. The front door was propped open, despite the rain. I gently place Kim down next to me. "Should we go in?" she asks me, holding my arm. "Yeah, it's getting dark." I walk into the motel, and already shiver. It's freezing in here!

Suddenly, a man came out to the front desk. "Can I help you?" he asks, his green eyes shining. He is older, about 50, and he has longer gray hair and a beard. "Can we have a room, please?" I ask him. "What are you two kids doing out here?" he said, ignoring my request. "Well, our car broke down and we walked through the woods, to here." I reply. "Now, can we please get a room?" Kim is silent at my side. "Whatever, but be careful, things a' been nutty round here." he says, tossing me a key, and smiling strangley. "Room 4." he says, and dissapears into the back room. "Well, that was weird." Kim said. "Uh, yeah. Let's go to our room" I say. We walk down a darker hallway, and see 4 rooms. We see ours on the far right. I turn the key and push open the door. There was a queen bed with white sheets and a blanket and a window. Other than that, it was comepletly bare; there wasn't even a carpet. I sigh, take off my shoes, and sit on the edge of the bed.

KIM'S POV

It's cold in this little motel room, and very dark. The only light comes from the setting sun outside the window. Then, it's comepletly dark. I sit next to Jack on the bed, slipping off my Toms. "Hi." I say, putting my head on his shoulder. "I'm gonna go to sleep" he whispers into my ear. "Me too." I reply, and cover myself up. Jack sighs down next to me, the crappy springs in the mattress squeaking. Right as I'm about to fall sleep, the bed moves sightly to the side. I jerk my head up. Jack is sleeping, his back facing me. The bed moves again, but harder this time. Jack sits up straight. "What's going on?" he stammers. "I-I don't-" I stutter out. Something weird was going on, again. Jack puts his arm around my torso, bringing me closer to him. I place my face on his chest. I begin to cry again. "Why is this happening to me, Jack?" I sob. "I- I don't know Kim, but listen to me, okay? I won't leave you, I promise. I'm here for you, Kim." he says, wrapping both arms across my back. The bed jerks so hard into the door I would have flown off, if Jack wasn't holding on to me. Suddenly, the blanket flew off of us, and the bed went back to it's original position. I gulped. I slowly got up and picked up the blanket.

I dropped the blanket. There was a handprint on it, with a claw, in a deep red color. I couldn't take it anymore. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I yell at nothing. Then it was all black.

**Cliffy. Really didn't like this chapter, though that just might be my opinion. I'm thinking of writing some one-shots? What do you guys think? Remember to R&R!**


	5. Important: Read

**Ok guys, I HATE author notes..but this is important. I can't continue both of my stories (One shot's, Kim's Nightmares) so..I am going to put this one on hold for a while and continue writing my one shot series, because it's pretty hard to come up with horror ideas. Maybe i'll update once in a while, but for now, it's on hold. So sorry! Make sure to R&R the One shot series! Bye my lovelies 3**


	6. Her Feet Aren't Touching The Floor

**Hey! Decided to update..enjoy! Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Kickin It...they would have gotten together LONG before Two Dates and a Funeral...what a great episode..anywhoo,on with the story! (There will be heavy kissing but no smut.)**

KIM'S POV

It has been 2 years since my nightmares abruptly stopped. I went through counseling, and it didn't really help. They thought I was insane, that I was on drugs or something. Jack and I had begun to date while I was in the hospital. Right now, I was on my way to the dojo. When I got there, Jack was sitting aginst the bench...looking...depressed? I open the door.

"Hey, Jack." I said, walking over and plopping down next to him. He didn't even look up. I nudged him again.

"Jack..? Are you ok?" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen.

"They...were driving...t-to the store...an-and they didn't see the truck..and it hit their car...and none of the made it. They didn't make it, Kim." he said slowly. I swallow. I knew right away he was talking about Milton,Rudy and Jerry. My stomach lurched. This wasn't true. It COULDN'T be true. Stuff like this only happened in movies. They were my family. And they were just suddenly taken away from me. And their families. And Jack. My head just clouded over. I forgot where I was and who I was with. I leaned into Jack.

He sniffed. "I'm sorry. I just...wish it wasn't true." he said sadly. I looked directly into his eyes. For some reason I really wanted to kiss him. So, I grabbed the back of his neck and slammed my lips onto his. He totally froze for a second, and suddenly grabbed my back and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped one of his arms around my back and the other one on the back of my neck, deepening the kiss. Jack stood up, never breaking the kiss, and slammed me into the wall. I was pushed up right against him, and wrapped my legs around his waist. We broke apart for a mili-second before he pushed his lips right back onto mine. I opened my mouth and felt his hot breath. We broke apart for the second time.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked. I definitly did not. "No, do you?" He took me away from the wall and sat me on the couch, but still staying close to me. "Absolutley not." he whispered before kissing me again. I rolled over so I was on top and straddled him. I kissed him feircely, because I had been waiting for this moment for 4 years. And I was happy. I totally forgot about the situation.

JACK'S POV

Kim was an amazing kisser. We carried on for about 5 minutes, and her shirt was halfway off when a huge crash from the locker rooms made her jump. She sat up so she was straddling me, but looking towards the locker room. I couldn't see over the couch. I sat up so I was resting on the back of my forearms. She put her hands on my stomach and slowly climbed off me. I got up too. For some reason, we weren't embarassed of the sudden make out session. We were scared though. I started walking towards the locker room, with Kim right behind me.

"Here, I'll check the girls, you check the boys." she whispered. I nodded and walked into the room. It was normal; nothing looking like it could make a crash, and I turnd to leave. Suddenly, I heard Kim scream from the other room : "JACK! THERES A LADY IN HERE! HER FEET AREN'T TOUCHING THE GROUND!"

**Oooh...cliffy. I will try to update as soon as I can. And I will try to make it longer. Remember to R&R! And PM me any ideas. Hasta La ByeBye.**


	7. Stick Man Will Come

**Ok guys! Sorry for the cliffy...heres the update! Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. **

KIM'S POV

I walked into the girls locker room, and I held in a scream. There was somehing hanging from the ceiling. I looked closer and saw it was a woman, but her face was deformed and her clothes were ripped. I noticed she was floating. Suddenly, she slowly creaked her head around looked at me with dark holes for eyes. She moaned and put her hands out in front of her, reaching for me.

"JACK!" I screamed. "THERES A WOMAN IN HERE AND HER FEET AREN'T TOUCHING THE GROUND!" I heard his footsteps run down the hall. The woman tilted her head sideways and moaned again. The door slamed open and Jack walked in.

"Oh my god." I heard him mutter. He held onto my arm and pulled me out of there. The woman just moaned again and suddenly bent backwards. Her back twisted around and she ran towards us. Jack slammed the door just in time.

I was breathing so heavy that I could barely stand up. I leaned into Jack and just tried to calm down. I suddenly remembered about the car accident.

"I-I can't believe their gone." I murmur. Why was all of this happening? Why to me?

After I calmed down, we walked to Jack's house. When we got there he closed and locked the door. His parents were out of town for their high school reunion, so he had the place to himself. I immedietly walked to his computer and opened up Google. Jack walked into the kitchen to do something while I researched the strange things happening to me. After a few minutes, a website popped up. I clicked it and a man named Dr. Hungerford had written about strange happenings. The same stuff that happened to me. I swallowed hard. You could schedule a house appointment, and I wanted to despereatly.

"Hey, Jack, would it be ok if I spent the night and a doctor came over to talk to us?" I called. "Uh...yeah, sure." He replied. I called the number on the screen, and after 2 rings a deep voice picked up.

"Dr. Hungerford, how may I help you?" he said.

"Hi, my name is Kim Crawford. I would like you to come over to my boyfriends house, to talk. Very weird things have been happening." I choked out the last part. The other line went silent for a minute.

"Ok. I can do 8:00 tonight." He answered after a minute. I gave him Jack's address and hung up. I sighed and rubbed my face. Jack walked in just then.

"Hey. You alright?" He asked while putting his hand on my shoulder.

"After tonight, I will be." I said slowly.

The sun started to set until it was completley dark. I was really starting to hate night time.

At exactly 8:00, the doorbell rang. I smoothed out my shirt and answered the door. A tall man, older man in about his 50's was standing there. His gray hair was cropped short and he had a small growing beard. Jack and I shook his hand and walked into the living room. I sat on the loveseat with Jack while the doctor sat on the couch.

"So, Miss Crawford, what kind of things have been happening?" He asked, while taing out a pen and paper.

"Um..." Jack gave my hand a squeeze. "I see things, that don't look real..but they are."

The doctors face flushed. "Have you seen... a woman? A demon? The stick man?" he asked, his voice slightly rising.

"Yes..but not he stick man." I replied, confused. How did he know?

"Miss Crawford," he started, putting his paper away. "You, seem to have a special gift. It's not exactly a good one, but it is VERY special" he stated.

I nodded, taking it in.

"You...se things that are indeed real. Have you lost anyone close to you recently?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, my sensei and 2 of my best friends...they died in a car crash today." I said. The memory brought tears to my eyes.

"Miss Crawford, this was no car accident. They are killing the closest people to you. I think your boyfriend is in grave danger." the docotor said, nodding his head towards Jack. I looked over at Jack, wh's mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, then he closed it.

"Who's they?" he asked.

"The Followers of the stick man." said the doctor grimly. My mouth went dry.

"In fact, he himself is here, right now. Waiting for me to leave, because he knows I can stop him." the doctor said. I couldn't believe this was happening. Jack pulled me onto his lap. He put both his arms around me protectively. This was gonna be a long night.

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Heres the next chapter :) WARNING: VERY detailed gore in this chapter, prepare to be surprised. This Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. **

KIM'S POV

I snuggled in closer to Jack as the doctor packed up his things. I was scared out of my mind. This was real. This was happening. Jack could be killed by...something that wanted ME. The front door closed as the doctor left. I swallowed and waited for a creature to crawl out of the shadows. Nothing happened. The house was completley silent. Jack shifted underneath me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I couldn't even reply. "Kim, it's gonna be okay, I promise." he whispers, trying to make me look at him.

"Oh my god, Jack, WE WON'T!" I yelled out, getting up from his lap. "We are going to die! I'm gonna lose you!" I'm crying now. "You won't be able to stop him! This is real Jack! Oh my god, why can't you SEE that?" I scream out. I collapse onto the floor. Jack walks over and leans down next to me. The window behind him shone moonlight onto the floor, making him a shadow. He touched my arm gently. I just lay there and look at his shoes.

"Kim. Please get up." he said. After I don't move, he picks me up. He sets me down on the couch.

"You know i'm not leaving right?" he says.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, the window nearest to us breaks, shattering glass everywhere. An extremley tall shadow with claws reaches through. I almost pass out, and I stop breathing. I hear a clamor on the stairs, and the woman I saw in the dojo's locker room moans and floats down them. I swallow hard, and look up at the celieng, and the demon i saw in the barn stares down at me. The little girl Jack saw in the forest walks in from the back room. We are surrounded by shadows of all different sizes. I reach out with my hand and grope around trying to find Jack. I turn and see that he isn't there. Neither is the woman. Or the shadows. Nobody is here. I am not in the living room. I am am in a dark place with red smoke.

I stand up and I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around. I almost scream. There is Rudy in a red robe with a hood. I can't scream and then its over.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**The Following Text Is From Seaford News, a newspaper for Seaford, Caifornia. **

_"Names ananymous: A body of a young woman was found be-headed in her boyfriend's home on September 4, 2013. There were traces of both LSD and cocaine in her blood stream. Her boyfriend was found hanging upside down from a hook in the basement, his eyes missing. There was a large burned area in the center-most part of the kitchen, but there were no burn marks on either of the bodies. A window in the living room was shattered, but no glass was found anywhere. Most unusual was a carving directly across from the young womans body. It read: "At 5:00, he will come. You cannot run" and near that was the numbers "666", the three 6's representing the Devil. This case is one of the most concerning and disturbing this small town has seen. _

_Funerals will be held at Morgan H. Korwitz Memorial Funeral Home on Wendesday, October 4th and 6th." _

**The Folowing Text Is A Police Report from Officer York on 9/4/13 (Case Seen Above)**

_"Shattered window, no spread around (glass). _

_Body of young woman, upper neck and head missing._

_On furthur inspection, carvings found next to (the body). _

_Body of young man assumed boyfriend hanging upside down (from) hook, eyes missing, broken foot. _

_Burned footprints leading to wall, dissapearing. _

_Large burned area in hardwood floor, obvious fire damage. _

_Manslaughter with victims of two. Suspects currently unknown." _

**The Following Text Is From Seaford Medical Labs: Progress Report; Case Seen Above. (Blood Sample Test) **

Obvious cocaine and LSD traces found in blood stream. Not recent, dating back as far as a week. Small puncture wounds found on right hand, made by small, round object. (The Following Is Not To Be Revealed To The Public) After many consoltaions with many different suspects, Dr. Hungerford has claimed "demons, and the Devil hisself did it, and the drugs were not the cause" The doctor was also tested, and is mentally disabled. No more injuries or blood issues found. Closed Case.

**Guess none of you guys saw that coming, huh? R&R, it's not over yet! Suusssppeennnsee...heehee. **


End file.
